The Nekros Chronicles
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: Aisha Nekros lives in the-country-that-was-Panem. It's name? Kosmos. The Hunger Games have been revived, being renamed as 'The Kosmos Games'. Aisha has dreamt of joining it, too bad they're nightmares, cause who knew dreams could come true? T for Violence.
1. Prologue

The year I was born was the year the Districts fell, and a new country born from the remains of Panem…

My Mom said that a group of people who thought themselves as gods gathered a generous amount of followers and created The Three Cities, _Aurum, Deus_, and _Glorya_. Between the cities, walls were formed, they created a humongous triangle above what used to be The Twelve Districts of Panem.

In the humongous triangle, The Twelve Districts were rebuilt. No one had any access beyond the walls of _Kosmos_, the new name of the-country-that-was-Panem, except some of the 'loyal' fishermen of District Four, It's still a fishing District, but most of them fish in the lake close to Aurum. Even the ones who go out to sea, if they go too far, would meet an untimely death by the _Ceti_, a 'mutt' designed to eat/destroy anything beyond the sight of Aurum's 24/7 guard-planes.

And lastly, the greatest achievement of _Custodem Di_, The Guardian Gods, at least according to my teachers, was _Kosmos de Diamanti_ -Diamond of Kosmos. It was a giagantic place, bigger than any of the Three Cities. I used to think it was an amazing place, I mean, who wouldn't?_ Kosmos de Diamante_... When I was younger, my teachers told me it was the greatest thing _Custodem Di_ ever made, after seeing Aurum once, I thought that it must've been the most amazing place in the world. At least until my 9th birthday...

There, I learned the truth. I knew why my mother would never take me to The Diamond. I learned it from a carelessly spoken whisper... I could still hear the screams he shouted when he told me and the Peacekeepers took him away..

His words still haunt me because they are true...

What was worst was they showed_ it_ a week after...

"_You know what they call that place, kid?_"

It still echoed in my nightmares...

"_They call it..._"

Death, after death, after death... for four horrible weeks...

"_They call it, Diamanti Thanatou..._"

Kids barely 3 years my elder... and teenagers who looked like they were about to live a great life if it never happened...

"_The Diamond of Death..._"

My name is Aisha Nekros. Five years ago, that place haunted my nightmares, it still did. Now, I will have to enter the place I wished I never would, as a person I never wanted to be...

As a player in The Kosmos Games...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is an intro. As usual, all my stories have an intro... So, even though I built a "new world", the Games would be like the Hunger Games, and some characters or even some character's kids will appear here.**


	2. Larson

**Disclaimer:**

**This is the last disclaimer for the Nekros Chronicles, so it will include any previous or future chapters of this story.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any and all characters that has appeared in the Hunger Games; book or otherwise.**

**I only own all personally made characters, places, and/or storyline ideas that appear or will appear in this fan fiction.**

**Any character/place/idea that I have copied or have been given to me, I will personally create a disclaimer which gives credit to whoever made those.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Larson<strong>

000 _Aisha_ 000

I woke up with my older brother, Archer, staring at me. He smirked and said, "You finally awake?"

I looked at him, slightly confused. "Um…where am I? Why am I not in my room? Urgh…what happened?" I asked, still sleepy.

He chuckled a bit, "You're in my room, I think you sleep-walked in here and curled up beside me." He suddenly frowned. "Like when you were nine."

He didn't have to elaborate, my nightmares were blurry in my memories, but since I woke up here, I know they were about the Games. Whenever I dream about them, I somehow crawl into Archer's bed and curl up next to him, seeking his familiarity amidst he horrifying dreams. It stopped after a few months, but today was the Reaping. Today was the exception.

"Come on, time for breakfast." He stood up as he said, "Don't you want to go see Lars?"

I unconsciously smiled; Lars is my nickname for my best friend, Larson Thystos.

I jumped up and went to my room, taking out my work clothes. A coil of rope and a small knife was tied to my belt. A hunter's bow strapped to my back.

I live in District 10, the livestock district. I have the weapons because our livestock just isn't that well protected. Most people in District 10 own a knife since District 10 is the closest district to the large uninhabited forest that camouflages the walls of the Three Cities. Predators frequently appear to get a free lunch.

I grabbed the plastic bag on the table, yelling a quick, "I'll go check the chickens!" to my mother.

On the way to the coop, I checked what was inside the bag. It contained wild strawberries from the patch that my father found growing behind our house and two boiled eggs. Yum!

After I fed the chickens and checked the weak wire fence that surrounded the coop, I ran into the large forest. The chickens we owned paid for taxes and some food, but if I didn't get a turkey or two from the forest, we'd lose what little we had.

Most wouldn't dare go into the woods, fearing the lashings and firing squad awaiting you if you're caught, but ever since Archer started working at the butcher's and Dad died, life was hard. Especially since a few months after Dad died, Mom gave birth to my new little sister. She was wonderful. She was also turning three this year.

Without Dad's salary and a new mouth to feed, me and Archer were forced to hunt. Archer bought a bow by trading a wild dog that was trying to get into the coop for a chicken buffet. Most officials knew that a wild dog attack wasn't uncommon to people who raised chickens so under the pretense of using it to defend the animals, Archer bought the bow.

After a few minutes, I finally saw Lars sitting on top of a large rock.

He sat there, staring into space. His bow and arrows were held in a loose grip beside him. In the sun, his usually chocolate brown hair was showing some lighter, blonde-colored streaks. His position was relaxed and his strange violet eyes, which labeled him an outsider in our district, were blank. Perfect.

Creeping up quietly behind him, I whispered "Boo!" He jumped about four feet into the air, immediately on guard.

I laughed loudly as he glowered, realizing it was me.

"Haha, very funny." he said, "And I was thinking of sharing this with you,"

My eyes widened as I saw the loaf of bread in his hand. "No way," I whispered.

"Yep," he said, hugging it close, "And you're not getting any."

"Fine," I said pouting, then I smirked. "But you're not getting these either," I said, holding up the bag, where the strawberries and eggs were clearly visible.

Lars' eyes widened, he stared for a while before finally pouting. "Fine, you can have some bread."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, I threw a strawberry up in the air saying, "Do you remember what day it is?"

I caught the berry in my mouth as he said, "Of course, it's Reaping day!"

He sliced the loaf as I handed him an egg. "Isn't it ever so wonderful?" I said mimicking the cheery representative that came to our District every year. "Kids slaughter each other for our entertainment, and today's the day we pick the bunch!"

He shook his head and laughed darkly as he removed the egg shell, and bit into the hardened egg white.

Silence followed as we ate.

We hunted after we finished the food, by noon, we caught a large turkey and a few rabbits. Fish were kept in a large basket and in another, wild berries and edible plants. We could've caught or foraged more, but we had to turn in early today.

"Well, we better get home. Don't want to be late for the party," he said.

"Yeah…" I replied, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry," he said, reading my mind, "There are hundreds, probably thousands of ballots. Chances are, you won't get picked."

I gave him a faint smile. "I'm not worried about getting picked."

He looked at me. "When, what?"

"I'm worried about who will be," I said, not explaining further because we were nearing the Peacekeeper patrol line. They didn't really bother us, but it would be bad exclaiming my thoughts here.

"Oh," was all he replied, knowing the reason why I trailed off.

"See you at the square," I said to him, jogging in the direction of my house.

"Good luck," he called out. "And may the odds…"

I turned to him for a moment, "Be _ever_ in your favor!" I continued, smirking a bit before turning back and running to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first ever update in my Nekros FF, please read & review~! Thanks to _nightfuries_ & _XxUnrivaledxX_ for Beta-ing this chapter, and thanks to PTB (Project Team Beta) for accepting it~! Nyx**


End file.
